


Vengeance

by Happenstance_and_Balderdash



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark, Enemies, Gen, Magic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happenstance_and_Balderdash/pseuds/Happenstance_and_Balderdash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin has caught up with the pirate that ruined everything, and nothing now stands in his way...</p><p>"His fingers slid through leather, cloth, skin, muscle and bone as if it were nothing more substantial than a pudding. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance

It gave Rumplestiltskin immense pleasure to know he was going to be rid of the pirate at last. He walked jauntily in a circle around the chair to which Hook was bound, and the pirate's black-rimmed eyes followed his progress with nearly palpable disgust. The Dark One smiled at him.  
"You know what comes next, dearie, I'm sure you do." The bound man merely glared at him, and Rumplestiltskin grinned broadly in return. With a waggle of his shimmering fingers, he pressed the tips of them against the leather-clad chest of his captive. "This is almost too easy. No fun at all," he lied with an impish giggle. "No matter!"

His fingers slid through leather, cloth, skin, muscle and bone as if it were nothing more substantial than a pudding. Despite the ease of it, it certainly seemed to make the victims uncomfortable. This, of course, never bothered him in the least. Rather the opposite, really. Hook grunted through the filthy gag in his mouth, whole body tense but unwilling to show weakness. Very well, more to break. Rumplestiltskin's hand wrapped around the still-beating heart and squeezed ever so gently. This produced a strangled shout, exactly the reaction he intended. "Comfortable, dearie?" He hissed the question through bared teeth. The pirate glared at him, sweating, but with a defiance in his eyes. With a twist of his wrist, his hand and the heart it grasped pulled easily out of the trembling body. The heart glowed brightly in his open palm. It was darkened slightly, but that was fine. The pure-hearted were always so boring and predictable. He waved his other hand lazily and the restraints and gag vanished, causing Hook to lose his balance and fall forward out of the chair, onto his hands and knees on the scrubbed wooden floor. "Any last words?" Rumplestiltskin inquired, almost kindly.

The wretched pirate got shakily to his feet and stared across at his own heart, fist clenched at his side. "You're a bastard." He met the strange eyes of his enemy "A bastard and a coward."

The Dark One cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. "Is that it? 'You're a bastard'" he imitated in a high voice, choosing to ignore the second half of the statement. When he was met with only more hateful glaring, he shrugged and exclaimed, "Very well, then!"  
He squeezed the heart, forcibly restricting its beats, and Hook dropped to his knees again with a yelp, eyes wide. Rumplestiltskin lost his impish airs and knelt in front of the pirate, all brown teeth and seething hate. The moment was mere breaths away. He could feel it hanging in the space between them. "Captain Killian Jones" he began in a lower, more natural tone, "You stole my wife from me. The mother of my child."

"She left you." Jones choked out "I stole noth- AAAhgh!" His hook scraped at his chest and his hand slammed to the floor to catch him as he slumped forward in pain.

"You broke our deal and kept the bean" The Dark one continued evenly, still watching the pirate intently, his long fingers wrapped firmly around the glowing heart. "The one way I had to find my son."

"You!" growled the pirate through his teeth. "You broke the deal!" Flecks of spit speckled his lower lip as he struggled to form words. "The deal...was the bean for both...lives." He forced in a breath "You broke...the deal!" 

There was truth in it, and Rumplestiltskin's eye twitched in annoyance. This wasn't a time to argue about who cheated whom. Not when victory was so close. He waved his other hand dismissively. "The details don't matter now, dearie. Not anymore." He squeezed the heart almost to breaking point, his hand shaking as he held himself back from finishing the job. Killian fell to the floor and rolled onto his back, hand and hook ripping at his own chest, face red, eyes searching desperately for something that could help him.  
He released the heart for a moment "Breathe." he ordered. The pirate sucked in air, chest heaving. Rumplestiltskin took a preparatory breath himself. It was a moment he wanted to remember in perfect detail. His mouth twitched into a predatory snarl before he squeezed down on the heart again. This time, he put a booted foot on either side of the captain, insuring that the dying man would have a good view of what happened next.  
Killian gasped and groaned, features twisted in pain, hand scrabbling at his chest and throat, hook scraping pointlessly at the floor. The Dark One lowered himself into a crouch over the writhing man beneath him and grabbed the pirate's black hair, forcing him to make eye-contact. A little less than he'd have liked, as the blue eyes were beginning to roll back. "Say hello to Milah for me." And with that, he crushed the heart to dust in his fist. Killian Jones' last breath rattled from his throat, limbs going limp and lifeless, eyes open wide but unseeing. 

Something like a growl escaped from the Dark One as he bared his teeth in victory. A twinkle reappeared in his strange eyes as he looked down at the dead man, covered in a sprinkling of his own heart-dust. "That'll be all, dearie" he said, casually patting the stubbled cheek of the captain before standing up. "That'll be all."

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just an opportunity to write an impish, vengeful Rumple and dust a heart. Sorry, Hook!
> 
> I'm happendash on tumblr if you feel like stopping by!


End file.
